


i did it on an impulse, but i'm glad you liked it

by catprints



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M, Post Ep 12, Viktor being extra, pretty much everyone was mentioned, valentines day sappiness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-24 05:48:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9705860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catprints/pseuds/catprints
Summary: At first, the surprises that Viktor gave to his boyfriend was nothing too out of the ordinary for dating lovebirds. This time, however, he’s going to make it the best present ever.





	

At first, the surprises that Viktor gave to his boyfriend was nothing too out of the ordinary for dating lovebirds. That is to say; flowers on Yuuri’s birthday worked like a charm despite its cliché (his averted eyes, flushed cheeks and the stumbled ‘thank you’ makes him want to spoil Yuuri more often), standard chocolate on Valentine’s day (with a twist of Viktor giving excessively specific details to the chocolatier about making unique designs for 4 different flavors, katsudon excluded) was another achievement, and who could forget that one time Viktor threw Yuuri a surprise party at the ice rink, a nice two-tier cake with decorative roses and snow flakes happily shared among the Russian skaters and the pair. Viktor had also bought a new seaside apartment, given Yuuri more fashionable neckties as well as nicer clothes, invited the Katsukis to spend 4 days in Russia in a nice hotel, booked an entire restaurant so that Yuuri could spend time with his family alone, but he is still not satisfied.

This time, he’s going to make it the best present ever. And then possibly from there he will start to come up with even better best-presents.

So on a Saturday morning when the sun shone through their apartment’s almost transparent curtains, Viktor woke up to his fiance’s soft breathing. He quietly wrapped his arms around the Japanese’s firm back, swiftly planting a kiss on the back of his neck before heading out to the kitchen.

“Mm.. Viktor, isn’t it still too early for breakfast? At least wake me up so that I can help you.”, Yuuri yawned as his consciousness finally returned, stretching his shoulders while registering the smell of fried eggs and fresh coffee.

“You seemed quite tired during practice yesterday, that’s why. Take a seat and I’d be happy enough.”

Plates clattered against the white dining table. Yuuri grabbed two cups and poured some water into his.

“Have you even brushed your teeth?”, the older grinned, to which Yuuri nodded half-liddedly.

“You pamper me a lot for someone who likes to say that I get fat easily, by the way. Am I waking up to a chocolate fountain and churros for Valentines anytime soon, Vicchan?”

“Debatable,” Viktor laughed. “But make sure to exercise regularly and slim down if you still want to compete in figure skating.”

In a week’s time, Yuuri will get his little gift. After all the plates and utensils had been put into the dishwasher, Viktor would tell Yuuri that he was going on a business trip for several days to meet with other coaches as well as getting inspirations for his new program. The shorter man found it quite strange that Viktor didn’t tell him sooner, but gave him a light peck on the cheek and wished him luck nevertheless. He left Russia later at night, ironically reminding himself of the time he’d whispered ‘dasvidaniya’ to Yakov to chase after the single ray of light he saw that day.

\---

Viktor had been away with less texts and calls than normal. Yuuri felt his blades gliding on the ice with a little more weight than usual, but quickly shook off his thoughts to hurl himself up into the air. He stepped out of the quadruple Salchow with one hand on the ground. “Crap”, Yakov would definitely scold him.

“Oi, cool your head. What’s with that jump just now?”, the owner of the loud voice was basically shouting from behind him. Okay, maybe not just Yakov. Yuri Plisetsky adds himself onto the list anytime he wants. The Japanese’s lips curled up, forcing out a nervous laughter.

Yurio had probably seen through his jittery demeanour, being Yuuri’s friend and rink-mate for quite some time now. Instead of his usual endless criticism, the younger glided over and gave a light knock on Yuuri’s forehead. He also asked if Yuuri wanted to head out to the audience seat, and so they sat side by side watching Mila trying to lift Georgi up (it was practice for pair skating, she said) as other athletes pulled out their phones to take pictures, much to their coach’s annoyance.

“I bet he got too absorbed in choreographing again”, Yurio let out a sigh, his feet crossed neatly on top of the seat in front. “You know how it is with Viktor and forgetting things.”

“He could have at least told me what he was up to though. The only thing I know is that he promised he won’t be late for Valentines”, Yuuri ran his fingers through his hair as he checked the phone. A new message that read ‘how was practice today?~’ and the date 11th of February flashed on the screen.

Later that night, Yuuri would text Viktor about how funny Georgi looked squirming in the air for a good 30 seconds and that he secretly made katsudon because Viktor rarely let him eat his favourite food. Viktor would then reply that he ran into Phichit a few hours ago and they took some pictures together, the Thai skater’s amazing photography skills promised a social media uproar.

‘By the way, did you know that Chris tried to skate to Eros once?’

‘I’m not buying it Viktor, his mature eros is in another league!’

‘Then would you believe me if I told you that JJ had another song written about himself?’

‘Haha, it is bound to happen sooner or later. He is a respectable skater though, landing a quad loop much to Seunggil’s amazement.’

‘Yuuri was amazing too, back when you landed a quad flip~’

‘Shuush!’

…

The faint buzzing of his phone eventually rocked Yuuri to sleep. He clung onto the lonely pillow on the side, face buried into soft cotton and messy hair poking out in every direction.

‘Good night, sleeping beauty ( ´ ∀ `).’

\---

As the sun rose and Yuuri munched on his potato pirozhki, the skater almost knocked over a half-full glass of milk to his left:

1\. His phone was about to die.

2\. ‘Minako-sensei what do you mean Viktor got into an accident’.

3.Yuuri had to fly over as soon as possible.

Clothes, money and other necessities were hastily flung into a blue medium-sized suitcase. His taxi driver raised his anxiety level tenfold by arriving 2 minutes and 43 seconds later than promised.

\---

The bustling atmosphere of Sheremetyevo airport at that moment felt like déjà vu. Yuuri’s gaze shifted from his own reflection, stern and tired, to the big plane that stood idly at the gate he would enter in fifty minutes’ time.

It reminded him of the Grand Prix Final when he broke into tears.

It made his body shiver at the thought that he would return to his country with his head down fixated on the ground. Although this time not because he flunked a performance. It was deemed a much bigger lost than that.

For a moment he actually thought about what would have happened if the two could not ever compete in the same bracket again. Or worse, what would he do if he never saw that person’s icy blue eyes stupid bangs big forehead firm hands and slender fingers again.

It made him want to punch Viktor in the face. The man was near his thirties for god’s sake, whatever he was planning the least he could do was to keep himself _safe_.

.

Please, be safe.

\---

4673 miles, roughly translated into 9 hours and 42 minutes of flying economy and several hours later, Yuuri found himself shifting anxiously at the back of Minako’s car. Despite her countless reassurances, the former ballerina wore an unreadable expression and was noticeably less energetic.

“Fancy some road music, Yuuri?”

“I’m fine, sensei.”

Awkward silence.

“Say, how was Yurio doing?”

“As good as usual.”

Minako eventually gave up on conversations. They drove rarely exchanging any words, with Yuuri occasionally taken aback at the once so familiar sceneries of Hasetsu.

The cherry blossoms.

Stray cats.

Convenience stores.

The castle which stood tall and mighty on top of a hill.

The bridge.

The Ice Ca-

Wait, the Ice Castle?

Minako-sensei pulled over.

\---

“Yuuri!”

There he was, Viktor Nikiforov. In the flesh, tall and comfortable in a big black coat. His golden ring shimmered under white lights as he broke away from his conversation with Yuuko to give Yuuri an ecstatic wave.

“Before you say anything, come with me”. His rough, boney hand was warm to the touch. The younger had missed it enough to let himself be pulled willingly with only a tad of confusion and flushed cheeks.

The entire place was dark until lights flickered one by one, illuminating empty seats and the seemingly transparent ice. From the entrance, Yuuri could make out six young skaters standing idly in the middle of the rink. A familiar melodic tune played over the speakers: the track he had used for his Free Skate signalled the skaters to perform. Viktor was smiling, he could tell. They picked a random spot and sat down quietly, watching over every movement and expressions.

Although there weren’t too many jumps, the program was flawlessly executed. Each of the skaters gave the pair a flustered bow, panting and laughing altogether before exiting outside, eyes lingered on Yuuri.

“Do you remember what I said, Yuuri?”, the Russian man turned towards him. Just then, footsteps echoed the stadium and from the corner of his eyes. Yuuri spotted his best friend Phichit walking alongside coach Celestino; followed by Guang Hong, Chris, Leo, Emil, Michele, and even Minami-kun. Mila, Yurio, Georgi and the Russian team was shoving each other and causing a ruckus to fit inside the camera frame of a small laptop screen (Yakov did not give  them permission to just run away to Japan). Yuuri was baffled.

“Other than me, a lot of people have also found love and life in you. It’s not even the 14th yet but hey, that day should be specifically reserved for us anyway. For now, we’ll have a fun banquet then there will be another hot spring party at night, but I am keeping your alcohol consumption in check.”

The younger froze. Viktor hope he didn’t shatter any glasses in his heart.

“…You idiot. Stop being so extra, I only asked for chocolate fountain and chuuros and maybe home cooked dinner in our apartment.”

“Oops. Maybe next time then.”

Viktor leaned in, brushing his lips against his fiance’s. Yuuri cupped the elder’s face in his hand, boldly pressed in harder, breaking apart, smiling and laughing. Phichit made a small squealing sound.

“I love you. Happy early Valentines.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> it truly was an achievement for me to write something in just two days with little details in mind. i also have to thank my friends for supporting me emotionally as i write this fanfic (love you guys). with that said, happy valentines everyone!!;;


End file.
